Crushing on Bella
by Cyrstal07
Summary: When I heard that Bella Swan was coming I immediately planned our wedding. I had her, I promise you I had her - until that dreaded Cullen came. Why couldn't he just stay with his little isolated siblings. what does she see in him, I mean sure he is gorgeous rich perfect...not the point! (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan. Was she an angel sent from heaven or what? I pictured caramel brown hair like her fathers and tan skin that was perfectly sun burnt. Athletics etched into her skin and a dazzling smile meant for me. I mean what else are Arizona girls supposed to look like. Just the idea of Phoenix constantly being hot and sunny, was bizarre. I pictured this imaginary women wearing a fluorescent pink dress with high heeled shoes that sparkled in the sunlight that showed on rare occasions. She sat on a wooden bench that was right next to the green woods. Her legs crossed and her dainty hands on her knees while she waited for me to take her to the night of her dreams - Prom. I drove up in my old Suburban which was off white from filth and had a black stripe circling the vehicle. My mustard yellow hair spiked even after I gelled it and I wore my fathers tux that was in perfect condition and a red rose stuck out of my pocket and then—

"Mike?" My mother says uncertainly. Dang she brought me back to reality. Her concerned blue eyes stare at me warily. "Eat your cereal, you're drooling all over the table." I self consciously dabbed my chin to feel it soaked. Lucia snorted and I gave her an icy glance. Suppressing a snicker she went back to her breakfast. How badly I wanted to kick her 8 year old butt. She looked more like my mother then me, the only common feature our family shared was the blue eyes. However, my blue eyes had the concerned effect my mothers had, unlike my sister and father who's blue eyes stared into your soul forcing you to fidget uncomfortably. My mother had that perfect blond hair that had a slight curl that hinted how her hair belonged on a Cover Girl magazine. Her skin was a light fair tone that claimed she once had belonged to the sun just like this Isabella Swan...

"There he goes again," my sister remarks with one of those over exaggerated sighs. I shove the rest of my bland Cheerios in my mouth swallowing it just to please my mother. Sipping the overly sour orange juice I gather my things and pray to have a class with the new girl.

"What do you think is distracting him like so?" My mother whispers under her breath so quietly I have to strain to hear. Her voice always is a bit hoarse when she whispers that low.

Nearly shrieking in comparison Lucia recalls, "I think it's Chief Swan's Daughter, Isabella."

"Mom can't you just get yourself and Lucia out of my business." I groan. Why does Lucia always have to be so perceptive.

Without being able to help herself she says, "So that's what this is about. Really Mike you don't even know this girl and you are already day dreaming about her." She puts on her serious face, "Why don't you go out with someone like Jess or Angela?" I'd known Jess my whole life and I don't ever think we even bothered thinking about crushing on each other. Jessica always had a loud personality I guess sort of like me. Angela on the other hand was much to polite and quiet for me.

"Just stay out of it," I mumbled. As quickly as the conversation came my mom took the hint and made a face to Lucia that meant conversation closed. Getting ready I combed my hair knowing how useless it would be. Brushing my cavity teeth I realized I might need a pack of breath mints today. Maybe a bit of cologne too.

"Mom do you have any breath mints Altoids or something?" I called while I peaked into my parents master bathroom. It was a double sink with black and white marble counter and wooden cabinets. One side was neat and precise with a silver faucet that was surrounded by the necessities. On the mirror there was a tiny white board that contained a brief To-Do list. Boy was the other side a mess, pills scattered everywhere, faucet dripping, soaps and various things booby trapped everywhere. I guessed that the messy side was my fathers.

"I placed it on your backpack." She said wearily, I never asked for that kind of things. "Just think about what I said about Jessica." Ignoring the later comment I went on with my business. Ah there it was, I thought when I found the newest cologne. Quickly spraying it on me I hoped it would attract her attention. Finally, after getting everything ready I took a deep breath, hopped into my car and drove off to meet the one destined for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly pondering, I wondered what her lips would feel against mine. And before that I was curiously questioning what her lips would look like. Would they permanently be stretched into a scowl like Chief Swans? I hoped not, that couldn't be comfortable when kissing. As soon as I arrived at school I parked as far away from the shiny stinky Volvo as possible. Boy was that Cullen family intimidating. A few cars away I saw a new vehicle a rusty old red truck that looked indestructible. I guessed that was her car but where was she? While everyone seemed busy I peaked in her car window just to see if there're were any boyfriend pictures hanging. Nothing appeared like that so I decided she ought to be single.

Fingers crossed I walked into Trigonometry abruptly looking up each time door opened. Disappointment filled me when Mr. Varner walked in. Maybe she just is late to class I hopefully said in my head. Halfway into class I slowly accepted that she just wasn't going to be in my calculus. Sadly trudging out of the class I built my hopes up for English. Once I realized I had a good chance of having a class with Isabella I was half sprinting to class. Then I saw her. Anticipating a totally hot, gorgeous girl with tanned spotless skin seemed completely off when I saw her. I got the hair right and her eyes were the same as Chief Swans bit her skin made her look like she was trapped in the Aric her whole like. Nothing was extremely wrong with her skin and I guess she was beautiful just not as I planned. Eric was next to her talking about her past in Arizona then his face went sort of still perplexed like. Suddenly it all rushed on me. First,how I probably wasn't the only one who decided she would be wonderful to goggle over. Second, is I wanted her I had to hurry. And lastly, I was standing in the middle of a busy hallway drooling and dreamily staring at Isabella. She sighed so beautifully while her shoulders went up and back down with her uneven breathing. Gathering myself, I decided I was ready, I slowly pushed myself through the crowd racing after her so I could meet this beautiful western. And then she headed off to building 6. My hopes were lost would I ever have have a class with this dream girl. Back to trudging I went for my seat. Jessica was totally oblivious to my sullen mood or if she did, she didn't seem to care. Slipping into her seat next to me her curly jet black and chocolate brown hair blew in my face from the fan. She started with her onslaught of gossip stoping only when needing to take a breath. After she moved onto the the topic on whether Angela should've sat next to Ben yesterday I completely tuned her out, except for how every so often she would clear her throat or cough extra loud. Silently I wondered if I got this pestering when it came to chit-chat topics. Then I realized this was exactly what I did to my friends. Talk non-stop while they nodded or grunted barely listening to me talking. Shame filled my head as I realized my mother might be right. Jess and I were quite similar but I managed to convince myself we weren't right for each other. Finally, after what felt like hours Mr. Mason slammed the door open apparently in one of his nasty moods. His nearly bald head almost scraped the door frame as he stormed in. The class went silent suddenly realizing how he was going to be ticked off easily.

"Today we will be reviewing Shakespeare's creations." He fiercely informed us. I wondered what could tick him off like so. He was usually a happy man who didn't look like there should be steam pouring out of his nostrils. A groan slipped through Austin's lips which he immediately regretted. His messy sandy hair was visible from across the room he slowly sank into his chair. He was punished with an irrational amount of detention. The rest of the period moved on sluggishly, until finally I was free to build my hopes up 2 more times. With no luck, I managed to survive both Spanish and Calculus. Jessica usually met up with me after I finished Calculus. Now that I think about she always was eagerly waiting out in the hallway next to my the classroom leaning against the pale wall and standing on the cold tile floor. I wondered where she could be? She came from Spanish and always beat me to my locker. I decided not to dwell on the worry forming in my chest. I lonesomely walked through the hallway to the cafeteria. I crossed the overly green lawn awkwardly questioning if I enjoyed the silence.

I walked into the cafe to find Jess and Isabella waiting in line while Isabella endured her constant chit-chat. I saw her simply order the school special and turn and trip over her own two feet. I stifled a laugh and quietly thought to myself, I thought she was going to be athletic. I nearly snorted at the idea of her playing sports. Once everyone settled at the table all the boys surrounded me, unaware of my urge to go make conversation with Isabella, so I was forced to not see her. So instead I fit her new personality and looks into my prom scene. With 10 minutes before lunch ended I decided to plan our wedding. She would wear a silky white wedding dress that tailed far behind her with a veil that showed her complexion perfectly. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at me with love and she took my hand and said I do. I was abruptly interrupted by the ring of the class bell. Internally I was pouting, I didn't even start my physical appearance, how the area looked, and who was coming. I sat down in biology two giving up on my hopes. When everyone was settled and the teacher came in I was proud I hadn't build up my chances of seeing her to high. Then suddenly there she was at the door tripping over again and running into some girls desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Her beauty radiated off her pale skin when she gave a small piece of paper to Mr. Banner and he looked resigned when he showed the open seat in the very back next to Edward Cullen. I shivered with pity at the thought of Isabella being forced to sit next to him.

"Are you cold?" Angela asked concerned like usual, "If you are you could always use my jacket or—"

I cut her off abruptly "No need." Embarrassed she stared at the rusted silver sink that was placed in the middle of everyone's black lab counter. Once she sat down I noticed how Edward was on the edge of his seat almost as if avoiding her beauty. He looked as if in pain from her presence and it hurt him to be around her. Most infuriatingly he would once in a while glare at her with such loathing almost as if there was something wrong with her existence. I wanted to smack him so hard that he would never even think of using this antagonizing glare again. On a second thought maybe not. I pictured him coming up to fight me and cowered at the image. I knew if he didn't beat me to death he probably would involve his brothers. Something I definitely didn't want. I'm pretty sure I could live without that experience. I shuddered, internally this time.

"Mike?" Mr. Banner asked I confusedly sat there for a minute then quickly realized he was waiting for an answer. Then it hit this could be my first impression on her. Sweat slipped down my back as I tried to recall the question. My hands got clammy. I slowly eventually gave up.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know." I looked in the back to see if she thought I was an idiot. I was irritated yet relieved when I saw her busy jotting down notes paying no attention to me. The rest of the class past in a blur she was oblivious to my steady stream of quick glances and small movements to gather her attention, so I decided I would catch her after class. The bell shrilly rang at that moment to tell everyone class was over. I hopped up and speedily gathered my books. Once that was done I raced over to the back where she sat. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed Edward's unexplained behavior she sat there still for a moment and I could've swore she was on the verge of tears. Instinct told me I should ask if she was ok but then she regained control and was grabbing her things.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" I asked just to start the conversation she looked up and seemed slightly irritated.

"Bella," she corrected while forcing a smile on her face

"I'm Mike," my heart started racing as it dawned on me I was talking to her the beautiful Isabella — wait Bella Swan.

"Hi Mike," I loved the sound of my name on her voice I was about to beg for her to say my name again when I realized I probably should take it slow.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?. I offered politely while my insides were jumping with joy.

"I'm headed to gym, actually. I think I can find it" It felt like my day couldn't get any better.

A giant smile formed on my lips when I exclaimed, "That's my next class too." It took all my effort to tone down the excitement while we walked to gym. I jabbered away explaining all the minor things because I had a feel that Jessica already covered the teachers and stuff. Jessica, I internally winced what if I was chit-chatting so much that I was getting on her nerves? She didn't seem bothered so I continued. I told her my past and for a while her eyes lit up when I told her about my experiences with the sun. A couple times she tripped over her own feet.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?" I pried keeping it light. She cringed but quickly recovered.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in biology?" She innocently asked.

"Yes, he looked in pain or something." I didn't add how he looked at her with absolute loathing she was naive it was wrong for him to glare at her like that.

"I don't know." She stated clearly bothered by it.

"He's a weird guy," I held back saying how he was hostile yet all the girls mooned over him. "If I were lucky enough to sit next to you, I would have talked to you." I lingered for a little while then headed towards the boys dressing room. Apparently she didn't need to play today so I decided this was my signal yo impress her with my volleyball skills. After a while she looked nauseated I wondered why? Were my moves that bad? The final bell rang and she was gone. I huffed upset that I missed her. I quietly comforted myself by saying how I would give more effort tomorrow. I hoped Edward would leave my girl alone and just ignore her instead of loathing her for no reason.


End file.
